Nodes can be placed at various places in an area (e.g., room of a building, area of a compound and/or facility, floor of a building, area, etc.) to form a network, which can distribute data and/or collect data. A node can include a radio frequency (RF) device, a sensor, a wireless router, and/or a camera, for example. During installation of nodes, a site survey team can design a network topology for the placement of the nodes. The design can be provided to a contractor, who can install the nodes according to the design. In some instances, it can be difficult to install the nodes according to the design. For example, the contractor may be unable to physically place the nodes according to the design due to structural elements of the area. As an example, a particular node may not be able to be fixed to some structural elements such as a pipe or a tank.
If a node cannot be placed according to the design, the contractor may move the nodes in a trial and error method until the nodes can be physically placed at a location of the area and/or until a requirement for the network has been met with the new location. However, the trial and error method may result in reduced effectiveness of the network of nodes, increased manual effort to plan a node network, re-planning of the network topology design to provide proper coverage, and/or may be time consuming.
For instance, one or more nodes may be replaced in an incorrect position, resulting in the network of nodes not functioning as anticipated. When the network of nodes does not function as anticipated, distribution and/or collection of data by the network of nodes can be affected. For instance, an incorrectly placed wireless router can result in a location of the area not receiving a wireless signal and/or the location of the area receiving a degraded wireless signal. Alternatively, and/or in addition, data and/or images may not be collected from the area if a sensor and/or camera is placed in an incorrect location.